The WIzarding World Meet The Circus
by alanna of olua
Summary: Sirius Black escapes Azkaban in the summer that is between his godson second and third year. The first time he appears in London is in his cousin flat only to have himself knocked out by a babysitter and then bound to a chair when he woke up. Alanna Black did not like having a criminal just appear in her living room. Her Husband George Smiley was all for calling the hotline number.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own George Smiley. I do not own Harry Potter. They are both owned by J.K. Rowling and John Le Carre. I am just playing around with there characters and there worlds.


	2. Circus Terms

Agent - An espionage agent or spy; a citizen who is recruited by a foreign government to spy on his own country. This term should not be confused with a member of an intelligence service who recruits spies; they are referred to as intelligence officers or more particularly case officers.

Babysitter - Bodyguards.

Circus - The in-house name for MI6, the SIS (Secret Intelligence Service), which collects foreign intelligence. "Circus" refers to the (Fictional) locale of the headquarters in Cambridge Circus, London.

Coat trailing - Denotes behavior that is deliberately provocative, of writing, speech, et cetera.

Comecon - A reference to comecon, an economic organization under the control of the Soviet Union comprising the countries of the Eastern Bloc along with a number of socialist states elsewhere in the world.

Comintern - (1919-43) a communist organization, organized in Moscow in 1919.

The Competition - MI5, the Security Service, the UK's internal counter-espionage and counter-terrorism service, which the Circus also calls "The Security Mob".

The Cousins - The CIS in particular the U.S. intelligences services in general.

Ferrets - Technicians who find and remove hidden microphones, cameras, etc.

Honey-trap - A sexual blackmailing operation.

Housekeepers - The internal auditors and financial disciplinarians of the Circus.

Inquisitors - Interrogators wno debrief Circus intelligence officers and defectors.

Janitors - The Circus headquarters operation staff, including those who watch doors and verify that people entering secure areas are authorized to do so.

Lamplighters - A section which provides surveillance and couriers.

Lotus Eater - Someone who affects amnesia of past covert activities.

Mailfist Job - An espionage job denoting operation with an object of assassination.

Mole - An agent recruited long before he has access to secret material, who subsequently works his way into the target government organization. Le Carre has said this was a term used in the KGB; and equivalent term used in Western intelligence services was _sleeper agent_.

Mothers - Secretaries and trusted typist serving the senior officers of the Circus.

Nuts & Bolts - The engineering department who develop and manufacture espionage devices.

Pavement Artist - Members of surveillance teams who inconspicuously follow people in public.

Pepper Pot - Probably a reference to a tall tower room, one story higher then the rest of the building probably at a corner.

Persil - The cleanest security category available, used of questionable Foreigners, "Clean as Fabric washed in Persil".

Reptile Fund - The source of money for covert operations, a slush fund.

Scalphunters - Handles assassination, blackmail, burglary, kidnap, etc.; the section was sidelined after Control's dismissal.

Shoemakers - Forgers of documents and the like.

Wranglers - Radio signal analysts and cryptographers; it derives from the wrangler used of Cambridge University math students.


	3. The Daily Prophet Article

**_BLACK STILL AT LARGE_**

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."_

_Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. "Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge "Black is mad. He's dangerous to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it – who'd believe him if he did?"_

_While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles is to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

**Alanna Black, Cambridge Circus, Chief Office, August, Afternoon**

Alanna Black-Smiley was really angry she had locked herself in her office when she got her copy of The Daily Prophet. When she saw the article about her cousin be still at large and she was waiting for the call from Lacon which should be any minute now. Alanna knew all she had to do was wait. Her outside line went off.

"Hello, Oliver, is there something wrong?...Well of course not..." she got a angry reply. "He is innocent. I question him myself. I have the interrogation tapes if you want to hear them…No, sir!" Alanna did not like people that upset her balance on things "I am not calling Minister Fudge a liar. I am calling him a fool. Black showed me the paper that gave evidence of the real criminal that is hiding as a rat…No, I don't think we should take away his false documents." she was even more angry at Lacon comment. "It will keep him save from the wizard and the Muggles for that matter. Yes, sir! I will bring the interrogation tapes to you so you can listen to what he told me. No, sir! I cannot tell you that information…I will be over shortly with the tapes." Alanna was not all happy and in fact she was going to have someone pick Fudge up.

Alanna made a phone call on the chief personal line it was an unbugged an untapped line out of the Circus. Alanna called George to let him know she would be running late from having to deal with the Minister Fudge idiotic behavior. She was so pissed off she was thinking about having Gloryknight and Simpleweasel pick him up for questioning she was thinking that Fudge was hiding something.

"Peter can you get in here please." she was calm even if she was bubbling with anger in the inside.

Peter Guillam (45) walked into the chief office to see her sitting behind her desk look worse for wear then normal he knew it was bad then. He sat down softly trying not to make eye contact too much. He was more frightened of her then he was when George was in control of the Circus.

"You called Chief? What do you need?" Guillam was a little worried he had never seen the chief's eyes that narrowed.

"I want you to have Gloryknight and Simpleweasel go pick up Cornelius Fudge place him in my personal interrogation room. If he argues with you at all. Place him in Wormwood hands." she was really angry to give that kind of order.

"But if I place him with Wormwood we could lose him. You know that Wormwood like to torture his prisoners right?" he was trying to talk some sense into his boss.

Alanna gave him a strict look. Guillam flinched at the look cowering a little.

"I know perfectly well what Wormwood does." she said keeping her voice neutral.

"What about the matter with Sirius Black?" he asked calmly.

"I will deal with that. You worry about Fudge. Make sure that Wormwood takes his wand." she said not bothering to say what she as going to be doing.

Alanna was not going to tell Guillam that Sirius Black was innocent. Guillam knew something was being with held from him by the chief.


	4. The Talk With The Prime Minister

**Oliver Lacon, Prime Minister Office, August, Evening**

Oliver was not happy with his chief of the Circus he felt betrayed and a little used. He reviewed what Fudge had told him in his head while he wait for the Black to show up she arrived right on time for his problem she was not pleased. Alanna walked in she furious it was easy to tell.

"Why did you not call George to come with you?" he asked dryly with out any complain.

"He is currently helping the current Lord Black heal a little." she said glaring a little as if he was questioning her leadership skills.

"What did Fudge do to you?" he was curious to know what his circus leader was so upset.

"It not safe to talk here. That blasted painting on the wall over there report what I tell you bring wizards back to wipe your mind. Why don't we go somewhere for a bite to eat. How is your wife?" she said keeping her face blank but knowing she had stuck a nerve.

"You know perfectly well how she is doing?" he said color raising in his cheeks.

"All I know is you were being burned. I thought it was a joke. I did not know she would leave you for real. I thought she knew about you swing both ways." Alanna said calmly still not letting her anger out.

"What you going to do to Fudge?" Lacon was curious to know what his counter-part was in for with his chief.

"I am going to do my job. You know I don't like the political side of my work." she had been very careful about what she said.

"That would be? Just who are getting him?" he question a little worried.

"I have the Rangers getting him. You know I don't like briefing the Americans about thing going on sometimes. They drive me crazy." she still was not going to tell him what she was going to do to the Minister of Magic.

"What did he do to piss you off?" it was his turn to get a raise out of the chief.

"I cannot answer that question here. Beside my people will keep Fudge on ice till I am ready to talk to the man. I would like permission to talk to Mr. H. Potter in the next week. If I have to talk to the Queen I will." she could tell that Lacon was trying to bait her and refused to raise to it.

"You do not have to threaten to do that. I can have a couple of the Surrey Bobbies pick him up from his aunt and uncle house." he said he had contacts with a lot of people.

"I am not trying to scary the young man. I will get him myself. I have to figure out a plan to get the bleeding rat from his friend anyway. I was planning on having someone from the rangers taking a letter to him." she said calmly knowing the rangers would do the job correctly.

"Shall we have a bite to eat?" he asked trying to work out which rangers she would send to get the boy.

"Sure. But a side note I have already eaten." Alanna ate lightly when she was stressed.

Oliver nodded his head a little at the Chief of the Circus. Alanna had taken her black mackintosh trench coat of had it resting on the chair beside her. Oliver got up and walked over to the coat and hat stand his things were on to place them on.


	5. Lord Black and Mister Smiley Talk

**George and Alanna Smiley Residence, August, Evening**

Sirius Black had been shocked to discover he had a female cousin who magic had bloomed late do to her grandfather being a squib. He had then been shocked that his cousin was also a Vampire and so was the man she was married to as well. George Smiley did not look like the normal Vampire. But that was because he made his live around humans do he had to act the part.

"Why are you helping me?" Sirius had wanted to know.

"For one you are family and for two. Alanna other family think of her as a weakly beings even her grandfather was shocked when I changed her and her magic activated for that matter." he did not bother to say it was because he wanted something from Black.

"I know the Vampires have a stricter code for trial." he was a little nerves.

"I have not been with my clan sense I changed Alanna. And the only reason I changed her was because I loved her. I could not bear if she had died or something and left me lone on the earth." which was the truth he had chosen exile from his family till his mate could handle them.

"I grow up around dark creatures. My family was known for enslaving them to us." he said calmly watching his cousin in law calmly.

"My clan has a group of Werewolves for slaves. You family name has fallen a great deal with the marriages to Malfoy's and LeStranges." he said as if it was a normal conversation not a dangerous thing.

"How do you know about that?" Sirius was a little confused and was curious about the information as well.

"One of the finest revenges my mentor Orion ever had was still one of the Black Family Grimlore books. I don't like the Malfoy pounce and he a prick for that matter." George knew that he should not talk about the family Grimlore book but after all his wife showed it to him.

"Orion was disowned from the family as a squib. How is that Alanna has magic if he did not?" he was confused about his cousin having magic but not her grandfather.

"She had magic it was just bound when I first met her. When I changed her the magical enchantments disappeared. But before they vanished completely I was about to get a good sniff of the magic and you will never guess who the magic belonged too." he said recalling how close he gotten to going and killing Dumbledore.

"Most likely the same man that put in Azkaban without trial." he said with out thinking about it.

"You mean Albus Dumbledore put you in that hell hole." George was furies it was against the law to not give a person a trial in Britain.

"You love Alanna right? I want you to protect her. There is a war coming my godson going to be right in the center of it. I will need to be at his side to fight." Sirius was still puzzled about things.

"Always and Forever. Alanna will not let you out of her sight. By the way Remus Lupin a old friend of yours is working in your Scalp-Hunter Department. Even if he is a Wolf three days a month." he said with out thought at who he was talking too.

Sirius was surprised he did not expect that kind of news. George knew that Alanna cousin was shocked at the news.

"I want to talk to him?" he got up out of his chair.

"Which is more important you're Godson and Second cousin or your friend?" he question it stopped the knew head of Black from leaving.

"I think my Godson is more important over Remus. But if Remus still thinks I am guilty he may not like me talking to Harry." he said sitting back down again.

"The hotline number has not been released. Alanna is currently talking to Minister as we speak." he said calmly hearing his mate thoughts.

"She saw the paper?" he comment a little worried.

"Fudge went to Lacon and told him you were armed and dangerous. I never felt my mate so angry before now. Not even when her grandfather pissed her off for not wanting to go to Egypt right away to check her networks with me out of country." he said that had been an event he could not forget.

Sirius was shocked at the comment. George knew that talking about Harry would get Sirius to rethink his idea about talking to Remus.


	6. The Family Title

**Harry Potter Room, #4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Early Morning**

Harry Potter (13) was finished opening his gifts and things like that. When a strange hawk arrived in the room it was carrying a letter sealed in an envelope much thicker then the Hogwarts Letter the paper was the color of dried blood. It was not a Howler because the hawk had not dropped it on the desk and fled. Harry reached for the letter taking it to read it.

_Dear Duke Harrison (Harry) James (Orion Sirius Black) Potter,_

_You will not have met me or my wife. We both live in the cottage that has the large estate wall around it that is just north of your street on Privet Drive. We would like to formally invite you to an afternoon tea. The hawk that is before you is called Eros. He will remain till you give a formal reply on parchment or a verbal reply._

_My name is Duke George Albert Samuel Ryan Smiley. Yes I know my name is long. But my mother and father were very long winded. I am originally from Germany. But I have lived and worked for the British Government for well over forty years. I have dual citizenship with both countries._

_My wife name is Duchess Alanna Miriam Belladora Black – Smiley. Her mother and father were also very long winded as well. But I think her grandfather Orion Marcus Black had something to do with her name as well. She also carries dual citizenship with both Britain and Germany. She is the current head of MI6 or British Intelligent Service._

_Also at this current time your Godfather Duke Sirius Orion Black is in current residence with us. If you see the news before you get this letter then you will think your Godfather killed your parents do not believe that information. I regret the Prime Minister gave that announcement before he contacted my wife. She is currently dealing with your minister of magic Cornelius Fudge._

_If things go as planned you will not be staying at your aunt and uncle house anymore. You will be placed with your guardian Sirius Black. If not then my lovely wife will get control of you. You will be moving into my cottage or what the Muggles think is a cottage it more of a manor. It is magically hidden._

_We will be coming for you this afternoon or tomorrow morning. Please dress in clothes that are fit to meet the queen. Let your relatives know we will be coming. But did not tell them who we are. Rangers are going to be picking them up for questioning after we come and get you._

_If you do not have anything don't panic. The Duchess and I have a good tailor. We will give him a call he will come and dress you according to your rank and status as Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter. He will also help you with clothes as Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Black as well. _

_Your head of house Duke Black (Godfather) is most worried about you. But he thought it best if you meet in person before you start talking through letters and what not. Have your trunk pack and ready to leave._

_You're sincerely,_

_Duke George Albert Samuel Ryan Smiley _

_Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble Clan of Smiley_

_P.S. Sometimes Eros bites._

Harry looked at the hawk reaching out to pet him. Harry knew he needed to write a reply to the letter. But he wanted to know how he could be a Duke of one house and the heir to another. He began to realize that something was wrong with him. He was back curious about his family like back before his first year again. He wanted to learn more about magic then he had wanted to in the last year again. He sat down to think in his desk chair about his response to the Duke.

_Dear Duke Smiley,_

_I am very interested in meeting for tea. But I am not sure my relatives will be willing to let me come. I hope you have some kind of way to make them. Because I am not sure they would like me to talk to you for that matter._

_I am a social outcast on Privet Drive. Well they may not want me to talk you. Just to be safe. What do you mean met the queen? Why would she want to see a child like me for that matter?_

_Sincerely,_

_Duke Harrison (Harry) James (Orion Sirius Black) Potter_

_Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter_

_Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Black_

Harry even in his head thought the letter sounded stupid. After al l how could that man know more about him then he knew. Hedwig and Errol were both sleeping in the cage head safely under their wings.

"What am I going to do with myself? I don't want to wake the Dursley in case they get angry and try and attack me."

Harry knew that he could not talk about the letter to the Dursley in less he told them the Smiley's were taking him for the house for the rest of the holiday. Which would mean they could relax not think about him till the end of the school year.


	7. The Full Moon Club

**Howls Pub, Take Way, and Club – Private Room, Discussion with Minister Lacon and Control Black**

Lacon was shocked at the room it was really well designed as if it was used for private meeting all the time. Alanna did not even looked at the walls of the table she was busy check that all the wires were off and what not.

"Who owns this place?" he looked at the chairs and table around the room

"Lord Black, his friend Remus John Lupin manages and lives on the top floor of building." she had forgot to tell Lacon they were on the non-magical side of the building. That she could feel the family magic on the building.

"Your family owns this?" Lacon was a little confused about it.

"No only my cousin. His family does not know he generates a Muggle sterling pound business." she said not bothering to look a menu. "Lily Evans made sure that my Cousin and her husband James Potter both purchased stock in Muggle companies." Alanna was not going to say that she had invested several hundred pounds into the club as well.

"How much did you have to pay for this use of this room?" he was curious to know the information.

"That is not something you want to know." she had not wanted to know for that matter.

"Did you use company money?" he had not seen an expense report for it.

"Of course not. I am a member of this club." she said a little frustrated at the question. "It hosts members that are not of the human kind." she was not all that happy about something.

"You mean Wizard or Vampire not of the human kind?" he knew that Wizards were real but did not know that Vampires and other mythical creatures were real.

"I will have you know that you are in the presents of a Vampire." she was calm even if she was beyond angry with the minister for that crack.

"But I have seen you eat Human food." Lacon was beyond nerves now.

"George family is a very old vampire clan. It is far older then Dracula clan." Alanna said calmly. "But we are not even close to the Corvus clan rank." she did not tell him that the Corvus clan was once part of the British Royal Family.

"How can you not turn anyone?" Lacon wanted to know how he had managed to remain human.

"I am not of an age to change a person. George is the right age." she said keeping back that she could change a person but she chose not too. "But he swore after changing me. He would never change another human." Alanna knew was the truth. After her they only feed on human blood.

"Why did he change you?" he wanted to know he need to know.

"That is not something I can tell you because it something I don't know the whole story to as well." Alanna was of course lying to Lacon but he could not know that or even see it for that matter.

Lacon was a little sick and worried he had never seen a vampire that did not go into blood rage at all. Alanna sliced her thumb with a tooth taking the blood and rubbing it on a small mark on her wrist.

"When was your change before or after your rise to power?" Lacon had to make sure that it was not George way of keeping control of the circus while retired.

"That is none of your business. I will not be interrogated about it." she said scowling at him a lot harder then before.

Lacon felt his face blush a little at the comment. Alanna walked over to the window to look out at the city. Lacon saw the blood on her finger and wondered what she was doing. There was a soft popping sound. George Smiley and Sirius Black both arrived in the room. They both did not looked all that good. George was angry at Lacon but he was a master of the emotionless mask. Sirius on the other hand was standing behind George worried about what the prime minster was going to do to him.

"Alanna you called." he said in a soft pleasant one.

"I want to kill Fudge. The idiot decide it was best if the muggles knew that Black was armed and dangerous." she said a calmly. "Lucky Oliver called me first over giving a press release. But right now we have to figure out how to hide you." Alanna was thinking the best way to hide him was to give him status with MI6.

"Simple I will dye my hair a lighter color. I can use the French or German name for Black." Sirius said knowing it would be easy for him to appear as the French or German Black.

"I would say use the Arabic but that is one of my work names when I was in the field." she had to think about for a few minutes. "Or I can give you double o status and a different name to go by." Alanna knew that Lacon did not like the double o's because they were more dangerous then the regular agents with MI6.

"What would I be called Leon the professional?" he said having seen a movie by that title when he was only eighteen or nineteen.

Alanna smirk a little at the comment. George also gave a small grin. Leon only scowled a little at the comment. Sirius was only joking about the name.

"No it would be something that would not stand out." she said softly pulling up a mental list of double o's both male and female that were available at the current time.

"In other words it would not be a line like the name Bond, James Bond?" he said with a little more wit then expect with him being a pureblood wizard.

"Already have one James Bond don't need a second one." George said with the same wit that Sirius had used.

"I don't like the first one for that matter. Always blowing things sky high." he had to explain several times why MI6 was paying damages that he did not know about till being shown the expense report.

Alanna shook her head thinking about it for a minute. George could tell she was thinking about what to Sirius. Lacon shifted a little at look.

"I was thinking you could go by the name of Henry Lucasson that is double o six is not current in use." she said not looking at anyone for that matter.

"What about my godson?" he asked a little confused about what more to ask.

"Alanna cannot grant him double o status but she can have him placed in double o training." George said not looking at anyone thinking the same thing as his mate.

"How do I explain to the Magic Minister that Henry Lucasson is not Sirius Black?" Lacon was not sure what to say to Fudge.

"I will deal with that. Don't worry about it." she said calmly still not looking at her cousin.

Lacon was worried even more then he had been before. George could see it on his ex cousin face. Alanna did not care she was going to be having words with Fudge anyway. Sirius was a little confused about what to say or even do with the comments.


	8. Harry Delimma

Harry went down to breakfast after having placed his homework and all his birthday presents under the loose floorboard. He helped himself to a piece of toast then with out thought looked up at the Television screen to see a reporter half through a report about...

_"The Public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous, A special hotline has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately"_

Vernon Dursley, Harry uncle looked at the picture not all happy. Dudley Dursley was eating and watching the screen. Petunia Dursley looked around nerves.

"No need to tell us he not a good person" Uncle Vernon said going back to his paper. "He filthy and looks like he has not had a meal in ages" Petunia said not really caring that much.

_"The Minister of Agriculture and Fisheries will announce today-"_

Uncle Vernon put his paper down. "What in blazes you did not tell us were he escaped from" he looked a little worried. "He could be coming up the street right now" he did not like not knowing anything about Black. "I would love to call the hotline get him sent back to were he came from" Harry aunt told the Television as she looked out of the window into next door salad.

"You need to comb your hair, boy" his uncle said looking back at his paper for a minute then quickly refolded it on the table. "Marge will be here on her train in a hour. I am going to get her" he said.

Harry mind had been on his birthday presents he had gotten an the letter he had gotten from Duke Smiley. "Aunt Marge is coming here" he was almost panicked. Dudley had turned his face from the Television.

"Yes, and while I am on the subject you will be polite to her and not do any of the freakiness while she is here" Vernon said.

"Uncle Vernon, if I can get out of the house before she arrives will you sign a form for school" Harry asked politely not wanting to sound excited about it.

"Who is this friend that will be coming to get you?" Petunia knew all the people in the neighborhood.

"Some man he asked me to bring my school things and meet him in the woods at the park" Harry said knowing it was a lie but he wanted to get out of there.

"So he a freak like you then" Dudley said as if trying to be funny.

"His wife the head of FIS" Harry did not get to finish his sentence.

"I think it best if you leave. In fact I will drop you off on my way to the station" Vernon wanted Harry out of the house if this was the way it was the best.

"Let me get my trunk and send him a quick message to tell him the meeting place is okay" Harry got up and left the table he walked up the stairs.

Dudley went back to the television. Petunia looked a little surprised about the freak having someone to meet what was FIS? Vernon at first wanted to tell Harry no but he knew that his sister and Harry did not get along at all.

"Hedwig I need you and Errol to clear off to Ron house for the time being" He said grabbing two pieces of parchment paper to write on. "I have a letter for you to take Smiley and to Ron real quick."

Harry wrote down a quick note asking Ron to care for Hedwig for the rest of the summer. He also wrote a quick note to Duke Smiley about were he was going to be located at for collection. Hedwig took flight to deliver the message to Smiley then would head to the Burrow. Errol took flight as well and went straight to the Burrow

"Take the note to Smiley first then go to Ron" he said quietly.

Vernon brought Harry trunk up stairs to him not taking it outside. Harry was a little confused then he realized his uncle did not want to make the neighbors then he was helping his nephew with his school things. Vernon left the room. Harry unlocked his trunk with the key that was on the chain around his neck that was with his Gringotts key as well. He pulled the stuff under the loose floor board out and quickly packed it in his trunk then relocked the lid after making sure that Hedwig cage also went into the trunk. Then he dragged it down stairs and to the car.


End file.
